


Learning the Truth

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Learning the Truth

Jensen had just gotten home the day before and was currently using his first full day home to spend time with his family. He missed them when off filming, or off at cons. Sometimes they’d join him, but JJ was getting older, and when she started school, that would happen a lot less.

Laying on his back, he was holding JJ’s hands in his as he had her up in the air, laughing. He was holding her up with his feet, despite the fact that it was getting harder to hold her up. “Okay, kiddo.” He chuckled, lowering her down slowly.

The sound of the doorbell made him glance up before getting off the ground. As he stood, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck for a piggyback ride. He held her up with her legs at his waist. She laughed as he jogged towards the front door. “ _Weee_!”

Reaching the door, he slowed down, letting out a breath. He opened it and was confused when he was met with a woman in a suit. “Can I help you?” Jensen asked, moving JJ off his back.

Danneel was walking down the stairs when she heard the confusion in his voice. Wondering who was at the door, she moved towards the front. Just as she turned the corner, the woman spoke up. “My name is Linda Ramos.” She began with a small smile, holding out her hand that wasn’t holding her briefcase. “I’m here on behalf of the will of Y/M/N Y/L/N.” 

He furrowed his brows. “I haven’t seen her in… _God_ , like 15 years? Something like that?” Crossing his arms over his chest, he glanced over when he felt Danneel’s hand on his back. “Why would I be in her will?” He asked, confused. “And what happened?” There was no way that it was from old age, she was a couple years younger than him.

“Why don’t you come in?” Danneel offered, figuring this probably wasn’t something to discuss standing at the front door.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, sorry, come on in.” He moved aside to allow her to move past.

“Thank you.”

“Can I get you something to drink?” Danneel offered, looking over when she heard the sound of JJ running off to play, clearly not interested in what was being talked about.

Linda shook her head. “No, thank you.” She said politely, following as they led her to the living room. Jensen and Danneel sat side by side on the loveseat, holding hands. They sat somewhat sideways to face the lawyer that still hadn’t given them any details. “Miss Y/L/N wanted your section of the will read in private, away from the others named.” She explained, setting her briefcase next to her, and opening it. “First, she leaves you this. I’m unaware of what this envelope contains, just that I was to _personally_ hand it to you, and only you.” Holding out the manila envelope, she let out a slight breath. This was something that she’d never been fond of- discussing the last will of a loved one. “As for what happened, Miss Y/L/N was involved in a fatal car accident. She was on life support for 9 days before she passed.” Her voice was soft. 

Jensen swallowed, nodding slightly. While he hadn’t seen her in years, hearing that still hit him. “I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m still not sure why I’m in her will.” He said honestly. They hadn’t dated more than 10 months before he decided to focus on acting. They stopped keeping contact just a few weeks later.

Another paper was pulled from her briefcase. “This is a signed document naming you legal guardian of her daughter, 14 year old Y/N Y/L/N.” She told him, handing him the paper. “You are free to decline, in which case, she will be placed into foster care.” Not something that she would enjoy doing.

Licking his lips, he looked down at the manila envelope and opened it. Jensen pulled out just the top and froze when he read the words ‘Y/N/N is your daughter, Jensen…’. His green eyes stared at those words, reading them over and over. “She thinks she’s _mine_? Does Y/N know?” He asked, looking up towards Linda.

“No.” She replied simply. “She has no idea of your name, as from what I’ve been told, Miss Y/L/N never told her much about you.” Linda gave him a sad smile. “You have a few days to decide if you’ll be taking custody of Y/N.” She told them. “I’ll be staying in a hotel not too far from here if you should need to reach me. Here’s my card, with my e-mail, fax, and cell phone number.”

Danneel got up, walking Linda to the door. Jensen was in shock. He wanted to start reading these letters, but he was frozen. What if he did have a teenage daughter? If she hadn’t said much about him, what did this girl know? Where did she think he was?

It felt like ages before he got up, letters in hand. Danneel met him in the hall, an understanding look on her face. “I’ll be out back.” He told her sadly, having no idea what these letters contained.

She kissed him softly, her hand on his cheek. “Take your time.”

With a nod, he made his way out back, stopping to grab a beer from the fridge. It was just after lunchtime, so he hoped by the time dinner hit, he was a little more sure about what was happening.

Sitting down, he licked his lips and pulled out the stack of papers, starting the first one.

_Dear J,_

_God, this is weird. I’ve started this letters more times than I care to count. It never sounds right. I’ve tried to call, but I just can’t bring myself to take away your dream. Just three weeks ago, we went from a fun, carefree relationship to ‘we can be friends’. You’re probably wondering why I stopped answering a few days ago, huh?_

_There’s no easy way to say this, J. I’m pregnant. I’m still trying to wrap my head around this. I know you’d come rushing back, doing the right thing, and being there if I told you. You’ve got the chance to live your dream, to do what you’re passionate about, and to better your life. That’s my gift to you, J. Make your life great for whoever you make a life with later on down the line._

_I hope this baby has your eyes. I always did love them._

_Love always,_

_Y/M/N_

He took a deep breath and hung his head, holding back tears, wishing he could talk to her. Just once, but that wasn’t possible. After a swig of his beer, he moved on to the next letter, dated almost 4 months later.


End file.
